Replaced
by frostonthewindow
Summary: Parodies of our favorite Frozen songs. That's all there is to it. Reviews are much appreciated. ;) Most of the parodies will be ones of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" and "Let It Go" Requests are encouraged! Updates happen when I'm inspired.
1. Do You Wanna Join Avengers?

_**A/N: Writing a new story always helps me relax, calm my mind, and discover inspiration for my other stories.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Steve:***knocks*__

"Buckey? Do you wanna join Avengers? C'mon lets go and train. I never see you anymore, come out the door, we really need to play! We used to fight together, and now we don't. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna join Avengers? Let's go join Avengers!"

**Buckey:**__"Go away, Steve."

**Steve: **"Okay, bye."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Steve:***knocks*

"Do you wanna join Avengers? Or throw my shield around the halls? I think some time with you is overdue, I've started talking to Natasha* on the phone! I get a little lonely, with all these empty rooms, just watching the Hulk smash stuff."

_[HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH!]_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Steve: ***knocks softly*

"Buckey? Please, I know you're right there. Coulson asking where you've been. He says Loki's coming back again. We need to beat him please we need your help. It's only the Avengers and me, trying to save the world. How are we gonna win?"

"Do…you wanna...build a….snowman?"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: **_

_***= Natasha= Black Widow**_

_**That's a wrap! **_


	2. Kill Them All

_**A/N: I usually don't update this quick, so don't get used to this, okay? ;)**_

**Chapter 2: Percy Jackson**

**Percy:**

"All these monsters roam wide on Mount Olympus tonight,

Not a half-blood to be seen

A world in need of saving,

And I don't really have a choice

Thunder is crashing like this swirling storm inside

Don't know if I can help, Poseidon knows I'll try."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Don't let them win, don't let them live,

Be the fighter they all know you are

Fight this,

Kill that,

Can't do it all

I must do it all!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Kill them all!

Kill them all!

Scatter their sand across the floor!

Kill them all!

Kill them all!

'Till Riptide and I can slash no more.

Here I stand, and here I'll stay.

Let the Gods rage on…"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Their fury never bothered me anyway."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"It's exhausting how some monsters may feel like a curse,

But killing them all, makes the problem a whole lot worse!

It's time to make my mark on them,

To make sure they never come back again.

No right, no wrong,

No rules for me, I'm free!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Kill them all!

Kill them all!

I am one with my sword Riptide!

Kill them all!

Kill them all!

It's hopeless I know, but I have to try!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Here I stand, and here I'll stay,

Let the Gods rage on!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Riptide slashes through one monster then onto the next!

My soul is spiraling in water droplets all around!

And with one thought drowns me like a raving hurricane!

I have to try harder,

But I can only do so much…"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Kill them all!

Kill them all!

And I'll rise victorious!

Kill them all,

Kill them all,

This half-blood can only do so much!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"Here I stand in the battlefield

Let the Gods rage on….

Their fury never bothered me anyway!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**That was fun.**_


	3. Do You Wanna Train A Dragon?

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sitting in my room, with my laptop, eating a slice of apple pie and warm apple cider. Life is good.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 3: Do You Wanna Train A Dragon?**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Astrid:**__*knocks*

Hiccup? Do you wanna train a dragon! C'mon let's fly to Raven's Point. I never see you anymore, come out the door, we really need to train. It gets a tad bit lonely, just the group and I, waiting for you to come out.

Do you wanna train a dragon? Let's go train a dragon.

**Hiccup:**__Go away Astrid

**Astrid:**__Okay bye

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Astrid:**__ Do you wanna train a dragon? Or fly with Toothless through the sky? I think some time with you is overdue, I've started talking to Toothless more than you. It gets a little lonely, Snoutlout's bothering me, can I hit him with my axe?

Do you wanna train a dragon? Let's go train a dragon.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Astrid:**__Hiccup? Please, I know you're in there. Your mother's asking where you've been. She really needs you, and I do to. I really do, please, just let me in. It's only us know, without your dad. What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna train your dragon?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Btw, this takes place in different times. The last one is HTTYD 2, the second is from HTTYD 1, and then the first is from Dragons: Riders of Berk.**_


	4. Get Me Out

_**A/N: Do NOT ask where this came from. I have no idea. The plan was for me to get on, type a new chapter for my Jelsa story Find Me, Save Me, but this happened instead. Capitals for effect. I'm feeling weird tonight, no judging allowed in this place XD **_

THE THUNDER RUMBLES LOWLY IN THE DISTANCE TONIGHT, NOT A SUN SPOT TO BE SEEN, A STORM THAT RISES SLOWLY, AND ITS LOOKS LIKE, I'M DOOMED. THE WIND IS HOLWING LIKE A WILD ANIMAL. TRY TO KEEP IT OUT, BUT THE THUNER BOOMS

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DON'T LET IT IN, THE WIND STAYS OUT! NOT A THING TO BE DONE WHEN IT'S ALL ABOUT! NOT LIGHT NO CALLS, NO POWER FOR ME, I'M DOOMED!

GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF THIS STORM! GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, I REALLY NEED SOME WARMTH. HERE I'M TRAPPED, AND HERE I'LL STAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON….I NEED SOME WI-FI RIGHT AWAY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

ITS FUNNY HOW SOME THUNDER, CAN BREAK APART YOUR EARS, AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME, HARDLY CAUSE ME ANY TEARS!

ITS TIME TO SEE WHAT IT CAN DO, TO HELP THE GOOD WEATHER BREAK THROUGH!

NO LIGHT, NO CALLS, NO POWER FOR ME, I'M DOOMED!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF THIS STORM! GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, I REALLY NEED SOME WARMTH. HERE I'M TRAPPED, AND HERE I'LL STAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON….I NEED SOME WI-FI RIGHT AWAY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

THE THUNDER CLAPS LIKE ITS NEVER GONNA STOP! THE LIGHTNING CRASHES SO LOUD THAT I FALL APART! WITH ONE THOUGHT STRIKES THE GROUND AND SPLITS IT IN TWO...I'M NEVER GETTING OUT... … I AM REALLY SCREWED...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT! AND I'LL SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, I REALLY HATE THIS WORLD! HERE I'M TRAPPED, AND HERE I'LL STAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON….

I NEED SOME WI-FI RIGHT AWAY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**A/N: Um….review? *puppy dog eyes* **_

_**This just happened. Not my fault….*gives hopeful smile* Pwease?**_


	5. Let 'Em Burn

_**A/N: I'm reading Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins right now….and this came to mind. **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

The arena's stained red and everyone's dead

Not a body to be seen

A nation of ash and cinders

And it looks like I'm the queen

The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside

Couldn't keep it in

Peeta only knows that I've tried

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Don't let them in don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be,

Conceal don't feel, don't let them learn,

Well now they've learned!

Let them burn, let them burn!

They're no longer my concern!

Let them burn, let them burn!

Time to show the world it's my turn!

I won't care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

Flames never seemed to bother me.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

It's funny how this inferno

Makes everything look bright

And the hate that once controlled me

Set everything alight!

And now I see what I can do,

I tested limits and go through.

No right, no wrong, when it's only me!

So I'm free!

Let them burn, let them burn!

See my fire across the sky!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Let them burn, let them burn!

Like a rocket I can fly!

I wont care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

My fury surges through the air and all around.

My soul's the engine that will burn this arena to the ground!

And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath!

I'm never going back, the future's all I have!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Let them burn, let them burn!

Raining down on the Capitol,

Let them burn, let them burn!

Their so very tragical!

I won't care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

The nickname Girl on Fire never bothered me anyway.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Yeah….so…review…?**_


	6. Let Them Out

_**A/N: I finished my assignment in Computer early…so I'm here with another chapter!**_

_**By the way, this one is based on the Teen Titans character, Raven ;)**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

My demons roam wide on Jump City tonight, not a Titan to be seen

A city of desolation, and it looks like Father's king

The demons howl like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't hold them in, Azarath knows I've tried.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know

Well know they know!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Let them out!

Let them out!

Can't hold them in anymore

Let them out,

Let them out

Being good was such a bore

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the demons rage on

Being half-demon never bothered my anyway

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

It's funny how evil can wipe out a whole world

But yet a little bit of good, can bring it back again!

And the fears that once held me tight

Can't seem to get a grip

It's time to see what I can do, to test the boundaries and break through

No right, no wrong, no limits for me…I'm free!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Let them out, Let them out

I am one with the wind and storm

Let them out, let them out,

You'll never see me swarm.

Here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let the demons rage on

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

The demons fly from the ground into the air

My soul is spiraling prayers from all around

And one thought melts like an inferno

I'm never looking back,

The future's all I have!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Let them out, Let them out

And I'll rise like the war on earth

Let them out, let them out

That quiet stuck-up girl is gone

Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.

Let the demons rage on…

Being half-demon never bothered my anyway.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Maybe…a review? That would be awesome!**_

_**;)**_

_**Have a nice day.**_


	7. Do You Wanna Join A Fandom?

_**A/N:**_

_**It's been a bit since I have last updated…so…surprise! Enjoy!**_

_**This is a 'me to you' one. You'll get it in a minute.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 7**

_**Me: **_[insert your name here]? Do you wanna join a fandom? Or talk about our favorite books? I never have anyone to talk to, come fangirl with me, it's like they've all gone away. I used to have friends, but now I don't. I wish I would be told why!

Do you wanna join a fandom? Let's so join a fandom.

_**You: **_GO AWAY YOU CRAZY FANGIRL!

_**Me: **_Okay, bye. (TFIOS reference, anyone?)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Me: **_Do you wanna join a fandom? Or go to the bookstore at the mall? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the posters on the wall! Hang in there [insert favorite character name]!

It get a lonely, just me on Instagram. Just watching the scrolls go by. (Scroll, like, scroll, like, scroll, like)

Do you wanna join a fandom? Let's go join a fandom!

_**You: **_GO AWAY YOU CRAZY FANGIRL!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: So…review? :p**_


	8. Do You Wanna Have a Footrace?

_**A/N: All credit goes to ErinMilne. This is for her own story. I highly recommend you check it out!**_

**Chapter 8: Do you wanna have A Footrace?**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**5-year-old Kayla:**  
>Lilly?<br>(knock knock a-knock knock)  
>Do you want to have a footrace?<br>Come on, let's have some fun!  
>Why do you shut me out like this?<br>Something seems amiss  
>Is it 'cuz I always won?<p>

We used to have such good times  
>And now we don't<br>I wish you would tell me why!  
>Do you want to have a footrace?<br>It doesn't have to be a footrace...

**8-year-old Lily:**  
>Go away, Kayla!<p>

**5-year-old Kayla:**  
>Okay, bye...<p>

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**9-year-old Kayla:**  
>(knock knock a-knock knock)<br>Do you want to have a footrace  
>Or ride our bikes around the town?<br>I wish I could just be with you  
>No matter what I do<br>I always wear a frown!

It gets a little boring,  
>When it's only me<br>Watching the time go by  
>(click clock click clock click)<br>Do you want to have a footrace?  
>If you don't want to have a footrace,<br>At least tell me why!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**14-year-old Kayla:  
><strong>(knock knock knock)  
>Lilly?<br>Please, just come on out here  
>Get off the phone and let's just chat<br>They made decisions, but I don't agree  
>Come on, it's only me<br>What's wrong with that?

We're going on vacation  
>It's just you and me<br>Who am I kidding now?

Do you wanna have a footrace?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Like I said, her work; not mine!**_

_**Btw, my bestie Erin just got an account! Add her plz. She's youknowyouloveit. Love her!**_

_**Bye**_


	9. Mall of Shopping

_**A/N: It's been a little bit. So…surprise! Love Thanksgiving break. I promise to update every one of my stories this weekend. I had Wednesday and Thursday, and I don't go back to school until Tuesday. I have time. I've got nothing but time. Heck, I've got time to kill! **_

_**(no pun intended to those who have read my Jelsa story!)**_

_**Just re-watched Trouble in Tokyo, so Teen Titans is fresh in my mind, so…!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 9**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Starfire: **Friend Raven? Do wish to go to the mall of shopping? Come let us go and shop! I never get see you anymore, please come out the door, it's getting kinds late! We used to talk to each other, and now we don't. I wish you would tell me why not!

Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping? Come, let's go to the mall of shopping!

**Raven: **Leave me alone, Starfire

**Starfire:** Alright bye

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Starfire: **Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping? Or preform braiding maneuvers on each other's hair? I think some girl talk time is overdue, I've started talking to Friend Bumblebee on the phone! It gets a little lonely, just me and Silky, with no else to talk to!

Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping? Come, let's go to the mall of shopping.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Starfire: **Friend Raven? Please, I know you can hear me. Friend Cyborg's asking where you've been. Robin says have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right outside for you, just please open up this door. It's only the 4 of us now, we've lost one to Slade. What are we going to do?

Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Ooohhkay. No idea where that came from. Can you guess which Titan was lost? And why Raven isolated herself?**_

_**Have a great night and continue to be awesome, my friends.**_


	10. Divergents Are Better Than Damaged

_**This is late and I apologize for giving you all the scare on deleting this. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Divergent**

**Tris:** "Divergents are better than damaged. Four, don't you think that's true?"

**Four:** "Cause damaged will hurt you and beat you and force you to do things you don't wanna do."

**Tris:** "Exactly."

**Tris:** "But damaged can also be divergents. Four, don't you think I'm right?"

**Four: **"Well it's not really true, except for me and you."

**Tris:** "You've got me. Let's call it a night."

**Four:** "Goodnight."

**Tris: **"Don't be a pansy…..cake."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Good news! A new chapter of IWMDH is in the making! Already at 2,000 words, and nearing 2,500. Making is extra-long to make up for the wait.**_

_**Go check it out and be brave little pansycakes.**_


End file.
